


but there's no puppet masters in chess

by redlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Brother/Brother Incest, Crying, Double Penetration, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Power Swap, Royalty, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, hints of mind games, i think that covers the tags, prince mazin thinks his brother ismat doesnt deserve to rule and so rapes him with general faris, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Ismat is the rightful crowned king, but Mazin finds it rather simple to turn his older brother into a pretty, slutty little puppet.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Prince/Loyal General/King Brother They Overthrew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	but there's no puppet masters in chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).

> i hope my recipient likes this!! i went real feral on this flash exchange and...did not actually treat it like a flash exchange. it's fine, more porn for everyone, right?
> 
> as usual mind the tags; if i'm missing anything i should add please let me know!

Perhaps in their tradition, Mazin isn't desirable.

His older brother was the charismatic, smart one. Perhaps too fragile looking in constitution to really make for a decent king, for a decent clan leader, but that's why their oh-so _lovely _late parents, the Queen regnant and her consort, declared Commander Faris to protect their _lovely _firstborn Ismat with every breath of his life.

Faris is a bright, older man. He's strong, trained well in combat, worked his way up to be general of their desert army, and Mazin—well, Mazin doesn't need to work too hard to convince of his plan.

Mazin, see, he is the younger brother. He isn't as dusky-skinned and pretty as his brother and he isn't as diplomatic. He's too rough, too mouthy. Where Ismat takes after their mother with a soothing voice and smiling manipulation, Mazin is more of their foreigner father's brand—gruff and aggressive, born to hold a sword between his teeth and take down his enemies one by one, hand to hand.

Nothing like _delicate _and _intelligent _Ismat.

See, that's the problem, perhaps—Ismat's never been genuine in his life. At the ceremony of the Queen's passing, when Ismat was given regency, there were dismayed and disavowed soldiers many and civilians bright eyed to see the young prince take his place as crown. But Mazin, Mazin has been_ waiting for this_. For so long. And so _bad_.

"What is this, brother?" Ismat says, and see, he tries to be authoritative like their Mama was, but Mazin feels rage drip into his grin as Ismat's _dear loyal general _Faris pins his arms back, heavy stature keeping Ismat from struggling even a little.

"Strip him. Now."

"_Brother_, this isn't—" Ismat yelps, though, pretty and terrified, long black hair falling into his face. Faris grunts, tears through Ismat's silky clothing to expose flesh. Faris has been hungry _far _too long, and he is far too eager to pinch and pull at Ismat's pretty skin.

And his big brother's skin _is_ pretty, brown and flushed underneath the sun, cactus rose red where his chest is heaving. Mazin can only smirk dimly as his brother squeals and tries to hit back at the guard's burly chest, futile and weak.

"This is disgraceful, you need to unhand me at once, _Mazin, _stop these _silly games_—"

Mazin can only laugh softly. "Mama _really _didn't teach you enough, did she?"

“_Shh_,” Faris rumbles out, suddenly. “My king, just stay quiet. I must open you up.”

The way Ismat’s face falls is _lovely_. “F-Faris, no, please—”

But Ismat is exposed and sweet now, and it's _amazing_ how hard he is against his own toned stomach, beautiful and _slutty_.

Mazin can't believe his big brother, the man he was to hold in high regard all his life, is this needy for his own terrorizers.

Ismat has already been shaking apart so sweet and needy, and his whole body shakes to pieces as Faris starts to open him up.

Ismat hiccups when Mazin grabs onto his cock, far too rough, but his sweet big brother has such lovely brown eyes that shine even brighter with the tears of a fallen king, and Mazin—

"Is he ready to take, Faris?" Mazin rasps out, watching the way the Commander's thick fingers sink into his brother's asshole, bruised and red and _open_, slick and shiny from the excess of lubricant.

"If you'd please, sir," says Faris, his eyes shiny with desire, his own cock hard and standing.

Mazin laughs at the look of horror on Ismat's face, and he undoes his own robes. His big brother can't go unsullied this long.

Ismat is so damn _tight _when Mazin sinks into him.

Well, he can feel the hardness of his brother's cock in his hand. Can feel the way Ismat's body shakes and clenches down tight on Mazin's heavy cock, unused hole stretched out far too much—is big brother a _virgin_? What a fuckin' joke, what a miracle not written into the scriptures—and Mazin can only grin as he thumbs the head of Ismat's dick.

"You're so hard, big brother," he rumbles out, grinning wider as Ismat shakes his head back and forth, long dark hair sticking to his cheeks with sweat and tears. He's so damn _cute _when he doesn't want it, hard and leaking precome onto his flat tummy, like a whore or concubine Mazin might pick up for a night or two. Desperate and shaking apart as his hot little hole squeezes on Mazin's cock, trying to force him out and only sucking him _deep deep deep _inside, what a fuckin' _sweetheart _his big brother is when he's not stealing all of Mazin's chances for the tribeland and ruling power.

"Stop this, please," Ismat whimpers, and Mazin _laughs_.

"When you love it this much? Of course not." And he _slams _in.

Ismat was already crying, but hearing his loud sobs, watching his full lips tremble, it's a fucking delight. His body is just _sucking _Mazin in, amazingly so, for someone who doesn't want this, and it's a bit adorable, if Mazin had the kindness to admit it.

"Hear that, Commander?" Mazin bites out, feeling his grin stretch the edges of his face. "Hear my big brother? _King _of the tribe? Isn't he so pretty?"

And Faris, his face flushed and his eyes dark, he nods along. "Very pretty, sir."

"Did ya ever think your charge would be such a _whore_?"

Here, Ismat jerks up, whimpering. "I-I'm _not _a whore," he whines out, even as his cock drips heavy and pretty, and Mazin chuckles.

"Really? 'Cause you're so filthy on my cock, baby—" Ismat tries to squirm away, squeals aloud when Mazin hilts himself inside that hot, tight space. "So tight, so warm, look at that—see that, Commander?"

"I do," the Commander admits, thumbing at the head of his own heavy cock. "Sir. May I fuck him as well, after?"

Ismat is shaking his head, still frazzled, frantic, but—

It's cute, watching him gasp and _come _when Mazin grinds into his prostate, white come making streaks on flushed brown skin.

"Of course, Commander. A reward for your service." Mazin's teeth prick through his smirk. "In fact, why wait?"

"W-what—" Ismat's eyes are wide with realization and his cheeks are covered in tears, his whole body shaking and trembling apart, covered head to toe in sweat by the light of the desert dusk. "N-no, no, Commander, it won't _fit_—it won't _it won't—_"

It's too late. Mazin laughs as he feels the Commander's own cockhead press up against Ismat's full, _full _hole, clenched tighter than knots tied to a slave's wrists. Ismat is _cute _like this, almost amusingly so, as he shakes his head and tries once again to struggle.

"No! No, no, _no _it won't fit!" The tears are flowing freely, rose-red chest heaving with sobs. "Please! Brother, Commander, _please _I can't—"

Ismat is _impossibly _tight, but Faris grunts as he pushes the head of his cock against this pretty, abused hole. It takes a bit, perhaps, for Mazin to maneuver enough so that he has the space, as he stretches Ismat's plump ass-cheeks wide and apart with his own hands, watching intently at his big brother's royal, perfect face as he shatters apart on two cocks like a lowly, two-piece whore.

Beautiful, honestly.

Ismat goes limp, weeping into Mazin's chest as his oversensitive body is stuffed with two cocks. He's trembling all over, pretty as anything, and it only takes a few strokes to his still-hard cock to force him to come all over again.

Ismat's eyes roll back, his mouth pops open, his hole clenches _tight_, and Mazin curses and thrusts in wildly 'til he himself can finally _come_.

Ismat's hole is a sloppy, ruined wreck as Mazin pulls out of his heaving body. He watches, pleased, as Faris grips hard onto Ismat's little hips, leaving bruises and nail-scrapes. Faris forces his cock into Mazin's brother over and over, chasing his own orgasm, until he finally comes and pulls out roughly, tossing Ismat's shaky little body to the ground.

"That felt good, didn't it, big brother? Mazin teases, grinning as Ismat heaves and hiccups. Absolutely _beams _when he sees Ismat nodding weakly. "That's right, your highness—you're gonna be a good little _puppet slut _for us. Gonna do and say whatever we want you to. You'll rule as we please."

And Mazin kneels down, lifts his brother's chin up roughly. Looks at Ismat's bruised jaw and broken eyes. "Gonna be a good king, _big brother._ Our Mama would be proud."

He drops Ismat to the ground again, his poor brother crying silently as his hole pulses and leaks with come.

Mazin hums to himself as he leaves the new King, already pleased with the new power dynamic within his tribe.

Tonight went rather well. Perhaps his new puppet will be asking for more by tomorrow.


End file.
